PETER PAN DARE GAME!
by Jabberwocky The Wolf
Summary: The title really says it all. Go on, you know you want to... Ok yes it has gotten a little out of hand but still... All the more fun fun fun! WARNING: Randomness may cause death.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloo everyone! Yes I know I am a genius but there are some rules to this ok? So this is a challenge for YOU! **

**No make out stuff!**

**No questions like; "Hook are you gay? And "Do you love Peter?" so no PeterxHook stuff or LostboysxPeter stuff, think ORIGINAL DARES PEOPLE!**

**BE RANDOM!**

**(And I will update as soon as possible. I won't leave you waiting for a year or anything.)**

**You can ask any of the lost Wendy Tinkerbell Hook Smee Peter Pan Anyone! (As long as I know who they are!)**

**Go on, you know you want to dare them…**


	2. Llama's, Sword fights, and Fainting!

**Wow people I said dares people not questions! But since I am a nice wolf, I will answer them! But I need Dares people!**

JB: OK Peter Hook? You have to promise not to fight for the remained of this fan fiction okkk?

Hook: WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?

JB: my name is Jabberwocky and I am here to make you do dares that the incredibly cool and creative people on fanfiction wish you to do! *Smiles evily*

Peter: OMG! A WOLF I SHALL KILL IT!

JB: AHHH! *Puts up protective forcefeild so Peter is knocked unconscious*

JB: HAHAHAHA

Wendy; Oh goodness! How frightening! *Faints*

Tinkerbell: …

5 HOURS LATER (AFTER A LOT OF EXPLAINING)

Hook: So, we are being questioned/dared and me and Peter Can't fight?

JB: No

Peter: And I can't kill you?

JB: No.

Wendy wakes up after fainting. She look's at Jabberwocky, gasps and faints again.

JB: you know what? Let's get on with the questions/dares ok?

Everyone agrees. (Apart from Wendy. As she is unconscious. HAHAHA)

JB: OK! First questions are from CAPTAINHOOK'SGIRL…

Hook: WOW I have a fan club?

Peter: THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT ONE!

They draw their swords and start fighting

2 hours later… after a lot of bloodshed, Wendy fainting (AGAIN!) and a truce we finally get to the questions.

JB: Question one: How many different items do you have that you use in place of your hand? (Do you have forks and knives and stuff?) Can you name a few?

Hook: I just have my hook really, don't believe the film HOOK. IT'S A LIE! I TELL YOU! A LIEEEEEE! I AM NOT BAAALDDD!

JB: Question 2: How do you play the piano/harpsichord without two hands? Isn't it difficult? (You play wonderfully, by the way!)

Hook: Aw thank you! It is really heard but I learnt at Eton to play with one hand behind my back, so I can manage!

JB: Question 3: Is it true that you were once Blackbeard's bosun, or is that just a rumor?

Hook: I would never EVER WORK UNDER THAT BUFOON! HE COULDN'T EVEN SPELL CAT IF THE MAN TRIED! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SERVE UNDER ANY MAN!

**Author: This is true, it is just a rumour, and if you read Peter Pan in scarlet he say's himself he didn't.**

JB: Question 4: Before coming to Neverland, what was your career as a pirate like?

Hook: I wasn't one. I fell in love with a woman but she eventually married before I could ever tell her my feelings…

Peter: EWWWEWEWEWEW! *Throws up*

Hook: why you…!

**One fight scene later…**

Hook: Anyway…I was so heartbroken I moved to Neverland in a hot air balloon.

JB: Question 5: What are your thoughts on Captain Jack Sparrow and his friends? (I like Jack, but you'll always be #1 pirate in my book!)

Hook: Who?

JB: *Laugh's nervously* hehehehehe nobody…! Let's move on…question 6: What was your name before you became Captain James Hook? Is Hook your real last name?

Hook: Well my real name is… *Thinks* Goodness me I have forgotten!

JB: Question 7: Okay...Don't take this the wrong way, but...Is your hair real? It's so beautiful!

Hook: I JUST SAID IT WAS REAL!

Peter: liar liar!

Hook: Am not!

Peter: LIAR LIAR WIG ON FIRE!

Insert fight scene here.

Flashback to where Hook is singing and curling his hair with tongs. End flashback.*

JB: OK OK GUYS BREAK IT UP! I DID SAY NO FIGHTING! GEEZE! LAST QUESTION THANK GOODNESS! QUESTION 8:

how did you meet Mr. Smee and what are your thoughts on him? Do you consider him a friend or just another one of the crew?

Hook: Mr. Smee? Oh he's just a crew member. My right hand man you know? I met him in Neverland.

JB: WOW There's all you're questions done! Now…

*Turns to Peter*

JB: Now now, Peter Pan…you're turn! Just be lucky I'm not the one daring YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Peter: Sure I can't kill you? I never knew wolves could laugh…

Jabberwocky whacks Peter round the head with a Pot.

Peter: OW! What was that for?

JB: Because I don't like you're attitude!

Hook: XD

JB: You're first question…How old are you?

Peter: *shrugs* how should I know?

JB: sooooooo question 2: Do you really have pointy ears? Are you part fairy or elf or something?

Peter: No I am a boy, Tink took me to Neverland, my mother wasn't an elf/ fairy mutant or anything…was she?

JB: ANYWAY question 3 how is it that you can fly without Tink's pixie dust?

Peter: I grew up with fairies and pixie's, I am completely shrouded in their dust!

JB: Question 4 (WHAT IS UP WHITH ALL THESE QUESTIONS? NO DARES? ) What do you think about adults who are still "young at heart"?

Peter: Well they chose to grow up! How the haddock can they be young at heart?

JB: you seriously hate older people don't you?

Peter: Especially Mothers. *Glares at Wendy who see's him then faints*

JB: *Whacks Peter round the head with a pot.*

Peter: STOP IT!

JB: THEN DON'T GLARE AT WENDY!

Peter:

JB: question 5: I've always wanted to fly! What does it feel like?

Peter: one word… GRAPEFRUIT!

JB: Well that's you done, nooooooowwww

Jabberwocky pad's over to Wendy where she is looking around completely paranoid. Jabberwocky stroll's up to her, and whispers in her ear; "Boo."

Wendy screams hysterically and faints.

6 hours later Wendy has woken up and has stopped fainting! *Toot's party thing*

JB: Now Wendy, here's you're questions…Question 1: Do you ever regret leaving Neverland to grow up?

Wendy: *Sob* p-p-please…p-p-please don't e-eat meeee *Sobs*

JB: Wendy I am not going to eat you ok? Just because I am a wolf does not mean I am going to eat you. I already ate a child this morning, so ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Wendy: O-k. Well, I left a place full of Indian's pirate's adventure, eternal youth mermaids treasure and sunny beaches', to go back to a place of discipline, school hard work and old age, uh…YEAH!

Peter; Didn't even mention me..

JB: OK..Question 2 What was your (and your brothers') favorite part of going to Neverland? What was your least favorite part?

Wendy: *Blushes* Well, I could be more honest if Hook and Peter weren't here…

Hook/Peter: HUH?

JB: SHUTUP!

Jabberwocky magic's them away to a far far away land. (Pan's peak)

JB: Soooo?

Wendy: Well…my favourite part was when Peter danced with me….and my least favourite part was when we argued.

JB: you chose that over almost death by pirates?

Wendy: Yes.

JB: You need to get over him…Well that's you done, Hook and Pter can come back now!

Ping! They are back!

Peter: Wendy why didn't ypou want me around?

Wendy: No reason…

Hook: OOHHHHH WENDY AND PETER SITTING IN A TREE…

Jabberwocky throws a Llama at his head and Hook is knocked unconscious.

JB: Tinkerbell! You're turn!

Tinkerbell. :…

JB: Oh yeah nobody can understand you, coincidentally I can speak Fairy! I shall put on a fairy translator!

Tinkerbell: HI!

JB: Question 1: Did you really try to kill Wendy? Why?

Tinkerbell: She was crushing on Peter! He was gonna get hurt, and Peter paid more attention to her than me. Have you read any of the book?

JB: Question 2: Does it ever annoy you that most people can't understand fairy language, or is it more of an advantage?

Tinkerbell: It can be seriously funny sometimes, I can insult Peter whenever I like! Watch this; HEY PETER! YOU SMELL LIKE A HORSE'S BUTT!

Peter: *WAVES* Hi Tink!

Tinkerbell: Not a very bright child but, still…

JB: OK Question 3: How long do fairies usually live?

Tinkerbell: I don't know.

JB: Question 4: Is it possible for you to fly in the rain, or does the water mess up your wings? I would think that it would be difficult to dodge raindrops!

Tinkerbell: Well it doesn't really rain in Neverland, but I can fly through the rain, though it is kinds difficult, but I'm not that small!

JB: WELL! That's all the questions I am going to accept, I need dares people! Come on, you know you can think of something!


	3. Random objects, Crazy Tink, And Facebook

Peter and Wendy sitting in a tree…

JB: HELLO AND WELCOME BACK! To Peter pan dare game! Thanks for sending the dares; you came up with some good one's!

Hook: Urgh Dare's now? We played this in Eton and a boy got expelled for burping in class.

Peter: BUUUURP!

Tinkerbell and Peter laugh so hard their head's turn in to shoe polish and Wendy is so shocked she faints.

**Few hours later… after a lot of burping fainting and "this would never have happened at Eton…" we move on.**

Hook: This sort of behaviour would never be acceptable at Eton.

JB: Well Eton SUCKS!

Hook gasps like a girly and faints.

JB: Anyway on with this very interesting dare from…

Tinkerbell: I WATCH TELEVISION WHITH MY EARS!

JB: That's…nice… anyway this dare is from an anonymous reviewer called Dare3 and they say: Dare peter and wendy to admit their feelings for each other please! Make it interesting! ;) 3

Peter/Wendy: WHAT?

Hook: *Gasps* AAAAAH!

Jabberwocky knocks him out with a Llama.

Tinkerbell: TREE! TREE! TREE! TREE! TREE! TREE!TREE!TREE!TREE!TREE!TREE!TREE!TREE!

Jabberwocky squashes her with a Cow.

Peter: I-I D-don't have feelings! HOW DARE YOU!

JB: Yeah but you obviously do otherwise you wouldn't be angry now

Peter: I AM NOT ANGRY!

JB: ARE TOO!

Peter: ARE NOT!

JB: ARE TOO!

Peter: ARE NOT!

JB: ARE TOO!

Peter: NOTNOTNOTNOTNOT

JB: !

Peter: …

Wendy: I have no feelings for Peter…he didn't even visit me!

Peter: I was embarrassed!

JB: HA! THAT'S A FEELING!

Peter throws a giant cockroach at Jabberwocky but it doges it.

JB: I'm the only person who throws random objects around here! And don't you forget it!

Jabberwocky whacks Peter round the head with a pot.

Peter: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

JB: Throwing things at me

Jabberwocky whacks him round the head with a pot AGAIN!

Peter: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

JB: FOR NOT VISITING WENDY! YOU MEAN MEANIE FROM MEAN TOWN!

Tinkerbell (Who has woken up): SAUFGOISGFUOEGWRUOEwigfu

JB: Uh oh…Tinker bell's Fairy translator has broke, I shall fix it!

Fixes' fairy translator.

Tinkerbell: IT'S COMING FOR MEE!IT'! *Sobs*

Silence.

Hook (who has woken up): You're weird.

Jabberwocky looks over shoulder only to find Peter pan sneaking away!

JB: OH NOO YOU DON'T!

Insert chase scene here.

Hook: So Peter tell Wendy you luuuuuurrvvvee her!

Peter: I DO NOT LUURVE-LOVE WENDY!

Wendy Bursts in to tears and runs away in to the forest.

Silence.

Tinkerbell: I CAN FLY!

JB: Well she's a goner. These are the deep dark wood's that only I know about and only I know how to get through them.

Hook/Peter: :O

Peter: Bring her back!

JB: No.

Peter: PLEASE?

JB: Mmmmm no.

Peter: *SOBS* PLEASE!

JB: Why should I? You don't even like her.

Peter hangs his head and mumbles something.

Hook: I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that…

Jabberwocky and Hook edge closer to Peter and he mumbles a little louder.

Peter: dkufgisk

JB: Sorry Peter what did you say?

Peter: I need the loo!

Jabberwocky/Hook: PETER!

Peter: Fine…I LOVE WENDY!

JB: HOORAAAAAAYYY! Too bad she's already dead.

Peter/Hook: WHAT?

JB: I ate her.

Peter/Hook: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Hook: You monster!

JB: I'm hurt Hook. Really…NOT! *Laughs,* I already told you I had breakfast.

Wendy appears out of nowhere.

JB: She won't have any mental problems from what she saw in the forest, I erased her memory.

Hook: Hey Wendy! Peter luurves you!

Wendy: who am I? Where am I?

JB: Uh oh, I think I erased too much of her memory.

She gives her her memory back.

Wendy: WOW! THAT WAS WEIRD.

Hook: Peter loves you!

Peter: NO!

Hook: YES YOU DO! I PUT IT ALL OVER NEVERLANDFACEBOOK!

Peter: OMGOSH!

Tinkerbell: ITSGOINGTOEATMEEEAHHHHHHHHH!IT'SCOMINGTOGETME!IT'SGOINGTODESTROYMEANDALLOFUSSS…!

Peter: …

Wendy: Peter…Since this is a dare, I love you.

Peter: me too…

They blush

JB: ok next dare…is from

Tinkerbell: UNICORNSSS!

JB: SHUT UP! SERIOUSLY OR I WILL SQUASH YOU!

Tinkerbell: MWA HAHAHAHAHA

Jabberwocky squashes her.

JB: Ok next dare is from; Alicia, and they say :

Okay I am a Peter fan just to let you know so I have a really good dare. Peter I dare you to let Rufio be in charge for a whole two days while you are the garbage boy!

Well that's my dare!

JB: OH YEAH!

Hook/ Wendy/ Tinkerbell: XDDDD

Peter: WHATT?

**JABBERWOCKY: I thought Rufio was dead? Oh well this is fan fiction.**

2 days later.

JB: So Peter? How do you like Being Rubbish boy?

Peter: I HATE YOU!

JB: Well how's that for gratitude?

Rufio: Peter! Are you done yet? You need to clean my boots next!

Peter: AHHHHHH!

Hook comes along and takes a dozen pictures.

Hook: This is so going on facebook!

Peter: My life is over!

Rufio: Hey Peter; hook says you admitted you love Wendy! HAHAHA

JB: NOW you're life is over.

**Send in you're dares people! I will do all the dares sent to me, unless I suddenly get 100 or something…o.0**


	4. Why is Tink talking sdawkcab?

**REMEMBER I will do all of you're dares so don't panic if you're dare doesn't get in. Oh yea and I don't own Peter Pan. **

JB: Hello!

Hook: Hello!

Peter: Hello

Wendy: Hello!

Tinkerbell: Olleh!

JB: Sorry Tinkerbell has decided to talk backwards.

Tinkerbell: yzarc ton ma I

JB: Yes you are.

Tinkerbell: !Ton Ma I

JB: Just shut up, please?

Tinkerbell: OOOOOOOOOOOON!

JB: You asked for it.

Jabberwocky eats Tinkerbell.

Jb: Ok. Now here's a good dare from; Wicked-as-possible:haha okay...

peter i dare you to kiss wendy... thimble... whatever.

and also peter... will you marry me? if not... can slightly marry me?

Jabberwocky: Ok Peter, Kiss Wendy.

Peter: AW BUT..!

Wendy: YAAAY ^^

Peter: . Erlack! *He tries to run away but Jabberwocky and Hook pin him down.*

Peter: AHHHHH !

Wendy kissed Peter and Peter sits down rocking back and forth slightly.

JB: So Peter Wanna marry Wicked as possible?

Peter: C-cheese, oh yes Mummy I think I need cheese lots and lots of cheese *Laughs insanely.*

JB: Sorry, looks like he went a bit insane I'll ask slightly.

Slightly appears out of nowhere.

Slightly: Huh?

JB: Soo slightly? Wanna marry Wicked-as-possible?

Slightly: Ok.

JB: YAAY

Hook: This would have never happened at Eto-

JB: SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! MENTION ETON ONE MORE YTIME AND I PROIMISE I WILL BLOW THE POLACE TO SMITHEREENS!

Hook: ….

JB: And that is how you silence an Eton schoolboy

Soory this chapter was short…send in you're dares!


	5. EAT IT!

**Do I look like I own peter pan? Really? REALLY? NO I DON'T!**

JB: Ok! Everyone I made pizza! ^.^

Tinkerbell/Wendy/Hook/Peter/: NOOOOOO!

JB: *SOB* .

Peter: I don't think I can take much more of this…

JB: Don't worry we only have a few more years to go! Well I do…I'm gonna leave you all here to rot!

Peter: …

JB: OK! These dares are from Ngoc Chau and she/he says;

Dare Peter to eat pig uterus

I dare Tinkerbell to take a bath in black ink.

I dare Tiger Lily to dress in an Edwardian dress corset and all.

JB: You heard the girl/guy get eating Leafy boy!

Peter: AW that's disgusting!1 I am NOT eating that.

Peter crosses his arms and shuts his mouth tight.

JB: Peter we can do this the easy way… The hard way, Or MY WAY!

They try the easy and the hard way but nothing works.

JB: PETER, IF YOU DO NOT EAT THIS PIG UTERUS I PROMISE I WILL BURN THE WENDY HOUSE AND THE WHOLE OF NEVERLAND TO THE GROUND SO YOU WILL HAVE NO HOME AND NO FRIENDS AS ALL THE LOST BOYS WILL HAVE DESERTED YOU TO GO LIVE WHITH THEIR MOTHERS AND YOU'LL HAVE TO LIVE OUT ON THE STREETS IN THE COLD AND DARK AND IN THE RAIN AND LIVE OFF OF CARDBOARD AND RAIN WATER!

Peter: I-I'm still—

JB: AND THEN I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'RE HEAD WILL EXPLODE AND YOU'RE EYEBALL'S WILL TURN IN TO BLOCKS OF CHEESE AND YOU'RE FINGERS WILL FALL OFF AND YOU'RE TEETH WILL TURN IN TO MARSHMALLOWS!

Peter eats the pig uterus.

Peter: actually, that's quite nice!

Everyone groans and throws stuff at him.

JB: OK Tinkerbell, ink now!

Tinkerbell tries to run but Jabberwocky grabs her by her wings and shoves her in a tea cup of black ink.

Tinkerbell: *GASP COUGH CHOKE* AHHHH HELPMEPETER! *DIES*

Jabberwocky picks out Tinkerbell with her claw. She is dead.

Peter/Wendy: TINK!

JB: Aw tragic…

Tinkerbell coughs and splutters in the corner

Peter/Wendy: TINK YOU'RE ALIVE!

Hook/JB: Yaaaay (!)

JB: Ok this one is for Tiger Lily!

Wendy: URGH I HATE TIGER LILY!

JB: OOOkkkkkk…, anyway Come on in Tiger lily!

Tiger lily appears out of nowhere.

JB: YAAAAAYYYYY

Tiger Lily: Huh?

JB: No time to explain, put this on!

Shoves Edwardian dress at her.

10 mins later.

Tiger Lily: exactly why do I have to wear this?

JB: DARE GAME! *Points to conveniently placed sign *

JB: OK THAT'S YOU DONE-

Tiger Lily spots Peter (DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!)

Tiger Lily: Yoou HOOO! PETER!

Peter: AHHHHHHHHH *Runs away.*

5 HOURS LATER

Tiger Lily has Peter clasped to her chest and stroking his hair in a stalkerish manner…o.0

Peter: Please Tiger lily leave me alone!

Tiger Lily: NEVER! I WIL NEVER LET YOU GO BACK TO THAT STUPID WENDY GIRL! MWHA HA HA HA!

JB: Stalker much?

Tiger Lily: I AM NO STALKER! I AM NOT CRAZY!

Tinkerbell: !llivyzarc fo royam eht si ehs (translation: She is the mayor of crazyvill!)

Tiger lily goes back to her original clothes and disappears.

Peter: whew!

Wendy: OH PETER I'M SO GLAD SHE'S GONE! (Hugs Peter)

Everyone stares at her and she blushes.

JB: Ok anyway this dare is from Alicia AGAIN!

Tinkerbell: MARSHMALLOOOOOWWWWWW! *Points to giant marshmallow hurtling towards them*

Jabberwocky/Peter/Wendy/Tinkerbell/Hook: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jabberwocky charges towards it and stops it before it ate all of them!

Jabberwocky/Peter/Wendy/Tinkerbell/Hook: Phew…

Tinkerbell: I SAVED THE WORLD FROM A GIANT MARSHMALLOW!

JB: Well it's certainly not everyday you get to say that…apart from that one time with Jack Sparrow…HEY I SAVED THE WORLD FROM A GIANT MARSHMALLOW!

Peter: Soo dares now?

JB: HELL YEA!

JB: This next one is from Alicia AND she says; Hello, Hook your worst nightmare has come! You shall be Peters garbage boy for two days! And you have to do whatever he and the lost boys say!

That is my second dare;)

Hook: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Peter: Haw haw haw lolol XD

Hook: No no non no nope nada and most of all NO!

JB: You have to, she dared you too.

Hook: You can't make me do it so there!

JB: OH YEA?

Hook: Yea!

1 MINUITE LATER.

Hook: FINE I WILL DO IT!

Peter: WOOP! CLEAN MY BOOTS!

Hook cleans his Boots.

Peter: Go…Uh…eat a pig uterus. HAHAHAA

Hook: NO WAY

Peter: EAT IT!

Hook: NO

Peter: EAT IT!

Hook: NO

Peter: EAT IT!

Hook: NO

Peter: EAT IT BEOFORE I-

Insert fight scene here

Join us next time to see how Hook gets on for being Peter's slave for the next chapter…I promise to make it interesting! *Wink* Oh and I didn't answer the question about what went on to make Peter and Hook hate each over because I am making a fanfiction about it!


	6. WOO! FREE MILKSHAKES!

**Ha ha THANK YOU WILLING FANFICIOTNERS! You are the best when it comes to Dares and forfeits. And no comments like I'm a girl or a boy though that's just weird…anyway, sorry the last chapter took so long, I couldn't think of anything funny, and I still can't. I suck at humour but hey! Enough of me going on…on with the Dares! No last time I checked I don't own Peter Pan…so I don't own Peter pan ok?**

JB: Hello bored people of the internet! Sit back relax, put all evil plans of world domination on hold and listen up! Get ready to hear the most random unfunny thing you have ever heard in you're life!

Peter: Can you shut up now?

JB: *SOB*

Hook: WHEN ARE WE GETTING OUT OF HERE?

JB: When I say you can ok? ANYWAY ON with our next dare it's from Adriatic Rose and He/she says;

very funny... i dare hook to sing a cheesy love song while playing his piano and dressed as a clown... ps i dont like hook so, haha

JB: Ha Good one!

Hook: IS THEIR ANY SANITY LEFT IN THIE CRUEL DARK PLACE CALLED INTER—NET?

JB: No

Five minuets later

Hook is sitting at his beloved piano dressed as a clown.

Hook: All that Eton education went to waste…

JB: Shut up girly and start singing!

Hook:_ And I was like Baby Baby Baby ohh like Baby Baby Baby Noooo like Baby Baby Baby Ohhh Thought you'd always be mine…_

JB: AHHHH ANYTHING BUT JUSTIN BEIBER! AHHHH

**(I don't care if I spelt his name wrong or if you are a beiber fan ok?)**

Everybody screams in Agony

Hook: Let me go or else I will sing it again!

Jabberwocky knocks him out with a Llama and ties him to a chair. And puts him magically in his normal clothes.

Peter: LULZ!

Wendy: Wow I've hardly said anything thought the last few chapters

JB: Nobody values you're opinion stupid

Wendy: …

JB: Next dare is from; PetitePixieGrl and she says;

Okay, so I have an interesting dare.

Well, its kinda a bet, but all the same.

Make Hook run around Neverland 5 times.

While thats going on, tell Peter that that

he has to hold his tongue and can't insult Hook

once.

If they both fail, then they have to hug eachother (without killing each  
other) and say good things about each other until a half hour has past.

Hows that sound? If you don't like it, I'm not offended. Don't worry

JB: HA LOLZ!

Peter /Hook: WHAT?

JB: LOLZ RANDOM! DO IT HOOK!

Hook: But I'm tied t a chai—

JB: DO IT CURLY! OR I'LL BREAK YOU'RE HAIR TONGS!

Hook: NOO! LEAVE MY (INCREDIBLY EXPENSIVE) HAIR PRODUCTS ALONE!

*Runs off.*

Peter: HAHA Hook's such a-

JB: Hellloooo? Didn't you hear the dare duhbrain? Zip it!

5Mins later

Hook: *pant pant* f-five t-times p-phhheewww!

JB: YAAY YOU COMPLETED THE DA-

Peter is shaking from holding in all the insults.

JB: OH NO! HE'S GONNA ! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVESSS!

Peter explodes.

5 hours later after they stitched Peter back together again.

JB: Don't insult Hook for the remaining five seconds and you win the dare!

5

Peters eyes bulge

4

Peter turns red

3

Peter starts giggling hystericly

2

Peter glances at Hook and starts to widen his eyes. (DON'T BE SO RUDE PETER!)

1…

Peter: HEY HOOK! YOU'RE MUM CALLED AND SAYS SHE WANTS HER WIG BACK YOU SLIMY SCUMBAG!

Everyone is silent.

Tinkerbell: Harsh.

JB: OK now you have to hug each over.

Peter: No

Hok: No

JB: Don't make me use the easy way hard way and MY WAY Again ok?

They Hug.

JB: Good now say good things about each over.

Peter: EW NOOOO WAY.

Hook: there is nothing good about him

5minuits later

Peter: FINE! Hook you have a nice wig- HAIR! I MEAN HAIR!

Hook: Well…you have nice…uhh…umm… sword fighting skills?

Peter: Thanks.

Hook: that's ok.

Half an hour later of good stuff.

Peter: Those were the worst moments of my life.

Hook: indeed.

Tinkerbell: OH MY GOODNESS!

Wendy/Peter/Hook/JB: WHAT?

Tinkerbell: IT'S A FLYTING COW!

Star wars the death march plays as a giant flying cow lands beside them all.

Cow: Greetings.

Wendy/Peter/Hook/Tinkerbell/JB: AHHHHHHH

Cow: Do not be alarmed. I come in peace. I am here to bring you all free chocolate milkshakes that might turn you green for a few hours but still.

JB: Why?

Cow: Hey! This is fanfiction, I can do whatever I want.

And with that, the cow flew off in search of new triangles and mathematical equations. And to get a Happy meal.

**Well if I get any more dares I'll make sure to use them! **


	7. Marridge and Murder!

JB: Welcome back bored people of the internet! Put down you're chainsaw's and tools of mass destruction and sit back and relax for another fun filled evening of randomness. PETER LEAVE THAT GOLDFISH ALONE!

Peter: HIS NAME IS ELEPHANT.

JB: O.0

JB: Anyway this is a dare from linebecky26 and she says;

Hook:Marry me! or you get to have a another round of having to say nice things to Peter only this time, it will be an HOUR and you can't repeat things from the last time.

Wendy: I have no idea... go learn how to kill something, maybe the mermaids since they tried to kill you.

Peter: spend an entire DAY with Tiger Lily.

Tiger Lily: see Peter's

JB: here' a axe and inside that room is Justine Beiber. I'm sure you can put 2 and 2 together. And make it painful please.

Hook:(Covered in blood) don't worry. for having you marry me. I just went and killed the croc for you. Wasn't that nice? (if he does not marry me. just bring the thing back to life.)

I think that's it. until next time!

~linebecky29

JB: SOOO what'll it be Hook? Marriage or nice things?

5 hours later

JB: Do you Captain James Hook take Linebecky29 to be you're wife and to buy her lots of stuff and have kids and to love and cherish her and all that Jazz?

Everyone ogles at him.

Everyone: *Ogles*

Hook: Uh….Ok?

Wendy/Peter/Tinkerbell: YAAAAAYYY

Everyone stops Ogling at him.

Wendy: I always cry at weddings!

Peter: CAKE! *OM NOM NOM!*

Linebecky29: AWW I KILL THE COROCODILE FOR YOU HOOKY! ^^

Hook: Thanks! Phew…

JB: But if you decide to get a divorce then I can bring it back to life again. Now kiss the bride!

6 HOURS LATER

JB: OK BACK TO THE DARES. (Were only just getting started and there's been a goldfish called Elephant and a marriage!)

JB: Ok Wendy you have to learn how to kill something.

Wendy: Oh I couldn't possibly…

JB: WENDY YOU'RE SUCH A SISSY!

Peter: FART FACE! You agree don't you elephant? You laaiiikee me don't you?

*Strokes Goldfish bowl.*

Goldfish: ….GLOB….GLOB…GLOB…GLOB….

Wendy: Oh goodness me! I could never kill a creature! Because I'm a complete sissy that is scared of anything that makes a loud noise or just so happens to burp sneeze or fart! I can't even defend myself and need Peter to look after me all the time! Ohh Boo hoo!

JB: Just go off and kill a mermaid, its easy peasy!

Wendy: But I-

JB: You know I can rip you to shreds if you don't do it…I am a wolf you know…

Wendy goes off top kill a mermaid. She comes back drenched in blood and water, jabbering slightly.

JB: So how'd it go?

Wendy: BLLLLLOOOOOD LOTTSSSSOOO OFF BLLOOOOOODDD SOO MUCH BLOOD AHAHAHAHAHA!

JB: Huh I guess it went well!

JB: Ok next up is

Tinkerbell: BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER! MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! OHH NOO! OHH NO IT'S A SNNNAAAKKKEEEE!

Jabberwocky knocks her out with a Llama.

JB: Ok now Peter you have to spend the whole day with Tiger Lilly.

Peter: Oh Bum cakes

Tiger Lilly appears out of nowhere!

Tiger Lilly: YOO HOOO! OHH PETER PRECIOUS! COME AND PLAY MARRIDGE! KISSY KISSY!

Peter: OMG!

JB: OMG!

Tinkerbell: OMG!

Wendy: OMG!

Hook: OMG!ROFL!

**Author: Oh gosh can you people get any more evil? REALLY? TIGER LILLY? THE S-T-A-L-K-E-R?**

Tiger lily: DID SOMEONE CALL OR SAY I'M A STALKER?

**Author: No.**

Tiger Lilly: Oh ok!

Peter: AIIIII

1 Day later.

Tiger lily: OHH COME ON PETER! JUST A LITTLE KISSY KISSY!

Peter: SAVE ME! PLEASE SAVE ME! SHE'S A LUNATIC!

Tiger lily: NOW WERE TOGETHER NOTHING CAN KEEP US APART!

Wendy comes along with a chainsaw.

Wendy: NOT IN MY TOWN YOU DON'T.

Tiger lily: OH YOU WANNA FIGHT?

*Tiger Lily pulls out chainsaw*

Tiger Lily: LET'S FIGHT!

*Epic chainsaw fight* (It was epic beyond epicness! *_*)

*Tiger Lily: rubs away*

Wendy: And that is the way the cookie crumbles

JB: OHHHH look there's a dare for me… urrrmmmmm I want to but I'm pretty sure it's illegal. Ahhh well

Wendy: HALF THE STUFF YOU MAKE US DO IS ILLEGAL!

JB: Yeah but I'm me!

Wendy: …

JB: But I'll do it anyway.

JB: I'm going in.

*Gets chainsaw and goes in to room with Justin Beiber.*

JB: That'll teach him.

*Peter comes in screaming*

Peter: SCRRRREEEEEAAAMMMM

JB: PETER CALM DOWN! WHAT HAPPENED?

Peter: MURDER! MURDER!

JB: WHO? WHO GOT MURDERD?

Peter: ELEPHANT! There he was swimming around like an innocent little swimmy thing just swimming around swimming his business I turn around and BAM! I turn round again! AND THERE HE IS! BELLY UP!

JB: Looks like we have a murder mystery on out hands…

*Put's on Sherlock Holmes hat pipe and accent.*

JB: THE CASE! Of the swimming elephant.

**Yes I know…Trust me my other Fan fictions are nothing like this. NOTHING!**


	8. FISHY, WENDY AND MR T! OMG

**I'M SOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR SOO LONG! I know I am mean, but I needed a break for my genius to function properly LOL! Any ideas on who the murderer was? Send in who you think it might be. Even I'm not too sure. :S**

JB: Hello, you join us at a time of horror, despair, and cupcakes, but that's not important right now…what's important is that Peter pan dies…NO WAIT! Is that we find out who exactly murdered Elephant the goldfishy.

Peter: Goldfish.

JB: Fishy

Peter: Fish

JB: Fishy

Peter: Fish

JB: Fishy

Peter: Fish

JB: Fishy

Peter: Fish

JB: Fishy

Wendy: WTF?

Hook: Mwah ha ha ha

JB: Why did you do that?

Hook: I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to do a suspiciously strange evil laugh at this point in time. Why? ARE YOU DENIEING ME THE RIGHT TO LAUGHH?

JB: No.

Hook: Good.

JB: DON'T YOU GOOD ME!

*FIGHT SCENE.*

JB: Anyway, I think the butler did it.

Wendy: There is no Butler.

Everyone gasps.

JB: *Gasp!*

Hook: *Gasp!*

Peter: *Gasp!*

Tinkerbell: #singing in the rain…..#

Wendy: I'm just stating obvious truth.

JB: Nobody cares about you Wendy.

Hook: she has a point. Go away and don't bother coming back.

Tinkerbell: Screw you!

Wendy starts to leave.

JB: WAIT! You're important to an extent. You can stay.

Wendy: YESS!

JB: Nobody likes you though.

Wendy: …

JB: Well On to more important matters, the case is closed.

*Everybody turns to Tinkerbell who is licking a goldfish bowl*

Tinkerbell: STOP STARING! I'M NOT A CRAZY PSYCOPATH.

JB: LAMO!

Mr T comes out of nowhere and punches hook.

MR T: SHUT UP FOOL! OR YOU'LL MEET MY FRIEND PAAAAIIIN!

Hook: I'LL GET YOU THE COWS! I SWEAR! Just give me more time to pay off the debt… please!

Mr T: You BETTER SISSY! SNICKERS! GET SOME NITS!-I –I MEAN NUTS!

*Mr T bites violently in to a mars bar (even though he does snickers.) and flies on a rainbow unicorn.*

Wendy: I'm having that random urge to # SING SING SING!#

*Starts randomly belting out lines from the circle of life.*

Wendy: The triangle of liiiifffeee!

JB: Circle.

Wendy: SHUT UP!

*Tries to hit Jabberwocky on the head, but she doges and eats her.*

JB: NO MORE CHEESY MUSICAL SONGS!

Hook: I NED SOME COWS!

Suddenly a bunch of zebra's driving a bus come out of nowhere, with a massive load of cows in tow.

JB: Seriously this is making no sense at all.

Tinkerbell: Horses!

Hook: COWS!

Peter: BUSSS!

**What is this? I'm not sure, just random act of boredom. Send in you're theories on who done it! The results murder conclusion chapter will be soon.**


	9. OMG PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES?

**HI! HAPPY CARAMELLDANSEN! GOOD NEWS! I'M NOT DEAD!SORRY! When I said soon, I kinda thought it would be soonish…I completely forgot about this! OMG SORRY! I am going to keep doing this I'm just really busy with Barefoot Angel! Writers block Darn! **

JB: HELLOOO ALL Bored people of the internet, ready for some fun?

Peter/Wendy/Hook/Tinkerbell: No.

JB: Meh…

JB: Anyway this dare is from MeHihihihihihihi and He/she says:

I dare EVERYONE to eat a peanut butter and banana sandwich. If they're allergic they'll just have to deal with it. ^_^

JB: Heh heh heh

*Sandwiches appear out of nowhere*

Hook: I AM ALLERGI-

*Before he can finish JB rams peanut butter down his throat.*

JB: You're lucky that wasn't a grenade mister!

Peter: Pataks

JB: RACIST! *Hits him over the head*

Peter: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

JB: Yeah well I just fancied hitting you.

*Look's round*

JB: I swear if you don't eat that sandwich then I'll Call MR. T!

*Everybody eats sandwiches.*

JB: GOODY! ^.^

Wendy: Pataks.

JB: Don't you start too…

Hook: OMG! LOOKY OVER THERE!

Everybody looks over to where a weirdo in a leotard is dancing about like a weirdo.

Weirdo: Dancy dancy!

JB: OI YOU!

Weirdo points to himself.

W: Me?

JB: yeah you!

W: ME?

JB: YES!

W: ME?

JB: SHUT UP AND COME HERE!

Weirdo prances over.

JB: GET YOU AND YOUR LEOTARD OUT OF HERE NOW!

W: It's not a leotard, It's a leo-TURD!

JB: That's disgusting.

Leoturd weirdo disappears.

JB: ANYWAY ON WHITH THE DARES! This one is from Psyko-chan  
And they say;

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Horses!

And I have dares too!

I dare Wendy t give Hook a hug and a peck in the cheek *What? the man deserve to be loved too!*

I dare Peter to say "I don't believe in faries" (boobye, thinkerbell *evil laugh*)

I ask Smee: How old are you, Smee?

That's it! see ya! o/

Wendy: EW

Hook: o.0o.0o.0

JB: Wendy do it or face the consequences.

Wendy: What are the consequences?

JB: I'm not sure but right now it involves a banana a chainsaw and a whole lotta duck tape.

Wendy quick as a flash pecks Hook on the cheek, and both blush

JB raises and eyebrow. Auther POV: I Feel A Fanfic coming on!

JB: Well Peter, say the words.

Peter: W-what? No I Can't not Tinkerbell! Please no!

Wendy: Have Mercy please!

JB: MMMMMMMM No.

Peter: You can't make me say it!

JB: Wanna bet?

Get's out box which has: DO NOT OPEN EVEN IF THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END AND THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE IT IS IN THIS BOX! DO NOT EVER EVER EVER OPEN THIS BOX UNLESS…WAIT SCRATCH THAT DO NOT EVER OPEN THIS BOX! Scrawled in blood.

Jabberwocky, ties Peter to a chair with a table with a stereo facing opposite.

JB: Now Peter, say it or I swear I will play the tape.

Peter: Mmmm MMM! MMMMM M M MMMM M M M! (Translates as: No .)

Jabberwocky presses play. And horror of horrors, I was the JUSTIN BEIBER ALBUM!

Peter: NOOOOO

Humanity: NOOOOO

Earth: NOOOO

ALL LIFE: NOOOO

Peter: OK OK I DON'T BELIVE IN FARIES!

Jabberwocky stops the tape and destroys it. And Tinkerbell drops dead.

JB: I did warn you.

Wendy: OHH NOOOO I MIGHT BE GETTING BEINER FEVER! NOOO KILL ME NOW!

Jabberwocky kills Wendy.

Jabberwocky: OK next dare,

Smee appears out of nowhere.

Jabberwocky: Smee how old are you?

Smee: Dunno

Jabberwocky: Cool

Smee disappears.

Jabberwocky: Well that's it for this chapter! See ya!

**Heheheh did you know Justin beiber video Baby has more dislikes than likes? LOL**


	10. TENTH CHAPTER!

JB: HIIYAA SORRY! I haven't updated in ages! I've been reading a whole load of stuff Totoro, Heart no kuni no Alice… (See my profile.) And I've kinda been busy. But Now I'm back and feeling slightly nauseous.

Peter: *Still staring warily at the cd player.*

JB: Its ok Peter Justin Beiber can't hurt you anymore.

Peter: *SOB*

JB: Ok anyway, this dare is from Alicia, Hello AGAIN! Hahaha she says:

Well I am back. Hi everyone. I have more evil dares!

Hook I dare you to take off your wig. *yes its a wig* and dance around in a tu tu, singing "Party in the U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus. While Wendy eats cow tongue.

And I would like to be a lost girl! If thats okay?

JB: Sure you can be a lost girl

Peter: WHAT?

JB: YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS MATTER!

JB: Hook you heard the girl, take it off! Ok?

Hook: IT'S NOT A W-

5 Hours later.

Peter: Hook the baldy head! Hook the baldy head! *Slaps Hooks head.*

Hook: I hate you.

JB: AW that's not very nice is it? Now don't let me bring the crocodile back….

Hook puts on Tutu and dances round singing party in the USA By Miley Cirus.

Hook: #Yeahhh Party in the USA#

Peter comes out taking a load of pictures.

Hook: NOOOOO GIVE THEM BACK

Peter doges him.

Peter: These are so going on facebook.

Hook: *Sniff* I hate myself. *Puts wig back on*

JB: Good.

Wendy: Huh well I think—

JB: OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE SHUT UP!

Wendy: …..

JB: Yeah so the next Dare is from Night-queen 23 and she dares:

I dare hook to breakout in a Justin beiber song

that's all folks :))

JB: Hook, you are the most hated man in this game. EVERYBODY PUT ON EAR PROTECTION!

Everyone puts on ear protection.

Wendy: I still think this is—

JB: SHUT UP! *Throws bird at Wendy.*

Hook sings Justin beiber song.

Hook: And I was like Baby baby baby ohhh like…

JB: OK YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW.

Hook shuts up.

*Everyone takes off ear protection*

Peter: *SOB*

JB: It's ok it's over now.

Peter: He will be back, he ALWAYS COMES BACK! THERE HE IS! THERE! AND THERE!

JB: OH SHUT UP! YOU'RE WORSE THAN WENDY NOW.

Wendy: I find that comment childish and I think you will find could dangerously lower my self esteem.

Hook/Peter/JB/Tinkerbell:….

Tinkerbell: Shut up.

JB: Ok next dare is from

SUDDENLY OUT OF NOWHERE THIS MASSIVE ALIEN SPACESHIP COMES OUT OF NOWHERE! It starts to zap at things for no reason and Jabberwocky is the only one that can stop it.

Alien: YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! BWHA HA HA HA!

JB: Hell YEAH! *Uses super bark*

Alien spaceship is blown up.

JB: Crisis over. Anyway this dare is from; Tiara d' Cullen and she says

I dare Hook to go a whole day without wearing his wig!

Hook before you say it is not a wig. It is, okay!

FYI

Hook you are a codfish;-)

JB: she does have a point. You are a codfish.

Codfish: I find that comment deeply offensive.

Hook: DX

JB: COPME ON HOOK OFF WHITH IT.

Hook takes off his wig.

JB: OK Next dare from; Tanglenose and she says;

Random and funny... EXTREMELY GOOD. Anyways... Here's a dare...

Peter: I dare Peter to go a whole week without flying... and, to add to the torture... Tiger Lily, you get to stick with him for that entire week!

Hook: Oh, dear ole Hook. I dare YOU to kiss Wendy... On the lips... Or I will tell Jabberwocky here to play Justin Bieber 'Baby'! :)

Peter: Noo No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tiger Lilly: PETER! LET'S PLAY WEDDINGS! KISS!

JB: *handcuffs them together.* There that should make sure you don't bend the rules! And you can stick together for the whole of the next chapter too!

Peter: Tiger Lilly, is that my old shirt you're using as a hair ribbon?

Tiger Lilly: No… nooo…. uh…no of course not…heheheh…. it's not like I'm a stalker or….uh anything…..hehheheheh…. KISSYYY

Peter: NOOOO

Both run away.

Suddenly Wendy and Tinkerbell start shufflin'

JB: SNAP OUT OF IT.

*Wacks both whith errmm…I dunno…A book? I'm running out of ideas!*

Wendy: WHOA

Tinkerbell: WHOA

JB: Well Kiss Hook then.

Wendy: aww not again.

JB: DO IT!

*Kiss*

JB: There.

JB:Well send in your dares, if you …erm…dare…WAIT! I'VE JUST REALISED THIS IS OUT TENTH CHAPTER! PARTYYYYYY

Everybody parties!

JB: SEND THEM IN! MWHA HA HA HA I'M OFF TO GET HYPER AND SLIGHT AMNESIA! Make sure you celebrate too; The next chapter will be elephant funeral, so we will know exactly who killed him.


	11. Stalkers, Therapy and Lady Gaga?

**Every day I'm shuffling. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I know I am mean sorry! Been really busy! ;P Don't own Peter Pan! I did all of the last chapters ages ago so they are gonna be really silly and childish…*Blush* I don't own Justin Beiber or LMFAO OR Crème egg or the wizard of oz or Lady Gaga.**

Peter: SOB I miss Elephant. **(Mmm yea Peter is still handcuffed to Tiger Lilly the stalker.)**

Tiger Lilly: I'm not a stalker.

**Author: Seriously you have Peter's old shirt as a hair ribbon, and you keep a diary of what he likes to do every day.**

Tiger Lilly: How did you know that?

**Author: I see everything. **

JB: ….

Everybody looks suspiciously at one another.

JB: Anyway the dares now are from marrissa gnokawitz and she says;

Hook you must let peter be the captin of your ship for a whole week and peter you must let hook be head of the lost boys for a week since youll be busy captianing his ship! lol you shoud tottaly redorate his room in bright colors and shiny things!

Tink! your my favorite! you must be chained to the deck of hooks ship for a day. oh and just for somthing differnt heres a dare for tiger lily

Tiger lily you must not see or speak to peter for a week! that means no hidin in the bushes by the lagoon while he talks to the mermaids no watching him sleep from your speaceal hiden spot in his room NOTHING!

well thats it! BTW love your barefoot angle story JB and this one rox too!

Peter: *Turns to Tiger Lilly* you have a special hidden spot in my room?

Tiger Lilly: No.

Peter: Ok then.

Hook: Yes! I get control of the lost boys!

Peter: YESSS! I get control of Hooks ship.

1 week later.

Peter: I feel seasick. And that's just by looking at your stupid excuse of a crew!

Hook: Your lost boys are stupid, You should train them up more.

Peter: That wasn't as fun as I thought.

Hook: Nope.

JB: Tink Go on Hooks ship and stay there!

Tink: Awww *Leaves.*

JB: Tiger Lilly! No stalking Peter k?

Tiger Lilly: I DON'T STALK PETER OK?

**Author: Yes you do.**

Tiger Lilly: Ok maybe a little…

JB: A little? You made a ribbon out of the boy's shirt, have you thought about Therapy?

Tiger Lilly: Well….

Tinkerbell Bursts In.

Tink: WELL what do you know? I'm a trained therapist!

Universe: ?

Justin Beiber: ? **(Oh yeah If you're a Justin Beiber fan sorry If I offended you** **k?)**

**JB: Ok next up is…WAIT! I'm In bold font!**

**Author changes this.**

JB: Thanks…Next up is

Peter: We need more WORDSSSSS!

JB: The words are fine Peter,

Peter: Woooww! I never knew you could put shapes on a word document!

JB: Well I did, now shut up.

But it's too late; he is off in a land of shiny shapes and stuff…

Peter: Oohh Look a square and a triangle and a…round thing.

JB: A circle

Peter: No that looks like a ball of my old socks...

Tiger Lilly comes along and snatches it up.

Tink: TIGER LILLY! COME BACK HERE! Were In the middle of some important therapy!

Wendy: *Starts shuffling*

Hook: OHH NOOO THE CONTAIGUS SHUFFLIN! NOO LFMAO SAVE MEEE! *Starts shufflin'*

JB: Anyway this dare is from..OMG They don't have a name! Better No name than no Ice cream!

I dare Peter to travel to the Land of Oz (from the Wizard of Oz) and hang out with the munchkins.

Peter: Ok… *Goes off to hang with Munchikins.*

Peter: I'm off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of-

Tiger Lilly: PETER! DON'T! The GOO!

JB: Don't you mean don't go?

Tiger Lilly: No goo, Munchikins goo on people.

JB: Gross.

But Peter is oblivious to this and comes back few hours later covered in Creme egg.

Tiger Lilly: *Tries to lick Egg of Peter.* Om nom

Peter: AHHH *Lifelong fear of Munchikins*

JB: Ok the next one is from: Tiara d' Cullen

And I am sorry for insulting the codfish, but not for insulting hook! So, I was wondering if Hook, could wear a pink wig, while singing pokerface by lady gaga. Oh, and he can't forget to wear the meat dress!

That's all folks.

P.S. Hook, little children do not like you!

JB: *Looks at Hook* People like you wearing wigs don't they?

Hook: Nods.

**Author: Yaay I like Lady Gaga**

**Few hours later**

Hook: Can't read my can't read my oh no you can't read my Poker face... P-P-P-Poker face P-P-Poker face (ma ma ma ma) P P-P-Poker face.

**Author: Stop It you are running the song! *Hits Hook on head with axe.***

Hook: *Dies*

JB: OK this one from Tiara'D Cullen AGAIN! She says:

I have another one! But, this time it's for Peter. I dare him to dress like Elvis Presley, and sing Blue Christmas. While eating a pineapple, all at the same time!

Peter: Who the hell is Elvis?

Everyone: OMG!

Few hours later

Peter: Elvis. Is. AWESOME!

JB: He is also dead.

Peter: NOOOOOO HE IS STILL ALIVE!

JB: Tough Sing it, and here is a pineapple, I took the liberty of not peeling it for you.

Peter: OWWWW *Dies*

Peter: *Dying* Look after The lost boys for me Wendy….

JB: Oh Peter before you go…I ate Elephant.

Peter: NOOOOOO

**Bad news! (Or good) The next chapter will have to be the last! Yea I'm a bit busy with other fanfics and I'm not very funny LOL, Send In your dares!**


	12. The end Or is it? NOO IT

**Hey everyone! Thanks for sending in your dares! I had soo much fun writing this…so I will write chapters whenever I can, I just felt bad making you wait so long, but don't worry! I will write when I can. THANKS!**

JTW: (I don't know why I called myself JB, but I changed It k? ^.^) Hiya all! omg dareoverload! you're all in for hell YAAAY!

Peter: Let's just get this over with.

JTW: Ok this dare is from: Lily-AnnieLestrange-Potter and she says:

I dare peter to dye his hair pink and rainbow colors and be emo for a year.

I dare Wendy to sing '4ever" by the Veronicas with me

I dare tink to be human for a day.

I dare you to let me be in 2 chapters and if you do im getting Destery and Nate over here XD

Thats for now!

Lily

Peter: Uhhhhhhhhh ok?

*Few hours later.*

Peter: URGHHHHHH LIFE SUCKS *Hangs head*

JTW: Wendy? How are your singing skills? (Thanks goodness no Justin Beiber this time…)

*Shoves Microphone at Wendy.*

Wendy and Lily-AnnieLestrange-Potter: # so here we are so what you're gonna do? Do I gotta spell it out for you? I can see that you got other plans for tonight, but I don't really care…#

JTW: Okay stop now.

JTW: TINK! HUMAN NOW!

Tink: WOOT! I CAN KISS PETER NO- OH NOES! I mean, hug peter now heh heh I don't fancy him or anything heh heh heh

*Tink turns human*

LALP: WOAH IM IN A CHAPTER. (LALP stands for Lily-AnnieLestrange-Potter)

JTW: aww why did you have to make Peter emo?

LALP: Shut up and get on whith it! :D

JTW: RUDE! *Hits on head with waffle.*

LALP: *Is unconscious*

JTW: Okay on whith the next one, It's from 8 Navy roses and she/he says:

!

anyway,

Hook: will I still be married to you when this is over?

Wendy: AH HA! I knew it! Now... what shall I do with you my pretty? (lol wizard of oz referenced.) Oo I know! Become a stalker of Peter! and Justine Biber.(don't care if his name is wrong)

Peter: I've decided to be nice and have resurrected Elvis for you. Be grateful and Worship me! If you don't, you get to be dipped and a flaming pool of... COMPUTERS!

Tiger Lily: are you cured of your stalkerness yet? If not, get hit the head by a waffle until you are. If she is, still hit her with it.

Tinkerbell: Become eviiiiiiiiillllllllllll and join Hook's crew.

JB:*Snort* I just realized your JB for your name are the same for Justine. JB. oh and by the way, you never did do my last review/dare but that was because I was rushed and couldn't come up for anything for the if you want I'll create my own Peter Pan dare game for the people who love this.

well that's all folks!

~8 Navy Roses

JTW: Of course you'll still be married don't worry…

Peter: NOO TOO MANY STALKERS!

Wendy: Oh great(!) *Sniffs Peters hair.*

Peter: OH NOES! *runs away and gets eaten by dinosaurs.*

Elvis: WAIT! WERE AM I? PETER?

*Peter runs back*

Peter: OMG ELVIS! *Does funky dancy thing*

Elvis: AWESOME! *Joins in Funky dancing*

JTW: Uhhh ok?

JTW: TIGER LILLY!

Tiger Lilly: *Sniffing Hook's shirt.* WAHHH NOO NOT THE WAFFLES!

JTW: Why are you sniffing Hooks shirt?

Tiger Lilly: Even I'm not sure anymore…*Goesemo*

JTW: *Hits on head with waffle.*

Tiger Lilly: OW OK IM CURED NOW

JTW: Good. Tink become evil.

Tink: Okay *BWA HAHAHAHAHA *Goes off to kill mermaid*

JTW: Okay Next up is a dare from Tiara'd' cullen (Awesome name) And she says:

I have come with the best dare ever! And I mean it!

I dare Captain J.S. Hook to eat his wig!

Nasty I know, but you deserve it! Go Jabberwocky, Peter, and the Lost Boys, Rink, and everyone else!

I will miss you (not hook though).

Bye:)

JTW: Oh. My. Goldfish. Best. Dare. Ever. So. Good. I'm. Speaking. Like. This. EAT IT!

Hook: HA! I WON'T AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU PLAY JUSTIN BEIBER CO'S I LIKE HIM NOW!

JTW: HOOK NOOO PLASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!

Hook: Why, there is nothing worse than Justin beiber…Is there?

JTW: *Nods* and you can only blame yourself for bringing in this on humanity.

*Gets out music player.*

Humanity: You wouldn't….

JTW: You seem to forget humanity; I'm Jabberwocky the Wolf… (Wooot! Pirates of the Caribbean reference!)

*Plays tape.*

Tape: # IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY….#

JTW: AHHHHHH *Destroys tape.* Thank goodness I didn't play the Glee version….

Hook: OKAY FINE! *Eats wig, chokes on it, and dies.*

JTW: WOOOOOO BEST DARE EVER! No offence…anyone lol Okay next dare is from Lexi Blaze and she says;

Great story :) I dare Hook to get in a swordfight with Captain Jack Sparrow (let's see who wins!) xD

Lastly I dare Tinkerbell to eat a bowl of jelly - no, a pool of jelly. And she can't stop until she finishes it all.

And Wendy, I dare you to eat a McDonald's burger!

JTW: Oh hell yea

*Jack sparrow appears*

JS: OMG HOOK I WANT A WORD WHITH YOU WERE'D YOU PUT MY RUM?

Hook: *Squeals like a pussy* WOOOOO *Runs away

*Epic sword fight.

Jack Sparrow: Could you be any uglier?

Hook: At least I'm not undereducated.

JS: HA! I bet you don't even know what Tortuga is do you?

Hook: Its ermmm the name of your mother?

JS: Urgh

JS: And at least I can turn a ladies head savvy?

*Jack kicks sword out of Hook's hand and draws his pistol*

JS: I win

Hook: You cheated!

JS: If you were a proper pirate you would have done this first, pirates do cheat, savvy?

JTW: WOOT! NICE ONE JACK!

JS: Jabberwocky? Were am I-

JTW: Okay you can go now

Jack disappears.

JTW: Okay Tink eat it,

Tink: Awwww…*starts slowly making way through jelly.*

5 HOURS LATER

JTW: See that wasn't so hard was it?

Tink: Urghh I don't feel so-*EXPLODES! OMG TINKERBELL EXPLODED THAT IS SOO GROSSGUSTING! EEEEWW EW EW EW EEW*

5 hours later

Tink: *Now stitched up.* I'm fine URGHHHH NEVER AGAIN!

JTW: WENDY EAT THIS BURGER! (A lot of eating going on today :D)

Wendy: Okay *Eats* Yum.

JTW: This dare is from OMG HAII MCRinmybrain! Anyway you say:

HYPERACTIVE HEY! Well, I dare wendy to be emo for a day! And Tinkerbell has to live in a jar of dirt for 3 days!

JTW: Nice, Wendy Be Emo ok?

Wendy: AWW I HATE LIFE *Goes off to listen or do whatever Emo's do.*

JTW: Tink!

Tink: Yes?

JTW: JAR!

Tink: AW *Gets in jar.*

Jack Sparrow comes along,

JS: Davy Joneses heart! *Looks round slyly* *Takes jar and runs off with it singing "I've got a jar of dirt!"

JTW: Aww poor Tink. OH WELL! This dare is from; Andy 46587 And he says:

Finally, you got another chapter in.

Anyway, I finally have one dare. It's so big, that if you do it right, it can take up an entire chapter.

I want Peter Pan to meet Michael Jackson (since Jackson happens to be one of Peter's biggest fans). Make sure you get in Jackson's excellent singing and dancing abilities, and his hard knocks personal life. Finally, try to stay off his child molestation issues because those were never proven.

Oh and Off the Wall, Thriller, and Bad were all classic from Michael Jackson. Dangerous was pretty good too. I wonder if Peter could keep copies of those albums.

Finally, if there are too many good dares for Chapter 12, you can always save this one for Chapter 13.

Peter Pan: Wow? I have a fan as big as MICHAEL JACKSON?

Michael Jackson pops literally out of nowhere, kinda creepy o.0

MJ: Peter pan? I'm such a big fan!

Peter: WOOOW OMG WHAT DO I SAY?

MJ: I didn't even think you existed!

Peter: I have all your Albums! I love your voice! Oh please sing, please!

MJ: Oh…ok then

MJ: *Sings awesome song so awesome it shouldn't be legal.*

Peter: Wooow! Please teach me how to dance!

MJ: It would be my pleasure.

*Learns MJ dance routine* *To smooth criminal co's that's my fave ^.^*

Peter: YAAY You can stay In Neverland if you like!

JTW: Sorry Peter but Jackson can't stay here…(He is dead But I don't Wanna break his heart.)

MJ Disappears.

Peter: NOOO ELEPHANT ALL OVER AGAIN!

JTW: Okay next dare is from: Andy 46587 again? Okay….

You know what; I just keep coming up with things to say with this.

This next dare is for Jane (from Return to Neverland). Jane, I dare you to become a mermaid so you can swim around the coast of Neverland, so we can finally know how fast mermaids swim (and no, this does not mean Ariel, or Melody for that matter, can come into this story).

However, I do sincerely think you should use all the dares that went unused in Chapters of the past. If this means a 13th chapter, so be it (make sure you tell readers not to send in any more dares after Chapter 12).

JTW: Great! JANE COME HERE!

Wendy: *Still Emo* Jane!

Jane: MUM!

Hook: Mum? O.0

JTW: Okay Jane, go say hi to Nemo when you swim round, GO!

Jane leaves.

7 Hours later

Jane comes back covered in blood.

Jane: Those Mermaids sure are violent.

JTW: I don't care, now go away.

Jane disappears,

JTW: Okay this new dare is from Posidion'sDaugher445 and she says:

Hi,I like this story. Its pretty funny. WHY DO HAVE TO END IT!

Peter: Your my favorite chareter,so here's an axe. KILL TIGER LILY! HAHA! Did you like killing her? 

JTW: HAHA* Gives Peter axe*

Tiger Lilly: Oh my darling Peter, you wouldn't would you?

*Peter kills Tiger Lilly*

Tiger Lilly: GAK!

Peter: BWA HA HA HA

JTW: OKK…EVIL! Send in your dares! And I will have to see If I can get round to doing them, once I'm done with most of my Fanfics I will update YOU HAVN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!

**Hey people! I'm working on a collab! With ****MCRinmybrain****, She is funny, About me and her stuck on a boat with Jack Sparrow, who has amnesia and can't remember the last few years… It's funny! Plz go read! I give you a cookie!**


End file.
